The present invention relates generally to a skin care product, and more particularly to a cleansing product capable of cleansing skin effectively and improving the appearance of the skin.
There are a variety of skin care products available in the market place today. These conventional skin care products are intended to improve the appearance of the skin by removing the dead skin cells, the skin cutin, and the filth deposited on the skin. The conventional skin care products contain the quartz powder, the scent, and the cleansing substance such as detergent; nevertheless they are not effective in caring and beautifying the skin. In addition, the skin is susceptible to bruise, which is caused by the quartz powder or plastic powder contained in the conventional skin care products.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a skin care product which is free of the shortcomings of the conventional skin care product described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by the skin care product which is formed of 1-10% by weight of an evening primrose powder, 89.9-98.6% by weight of a detergent base, and 0.1-0.4% by weight of a perfume. The evening primrose powder has a particle size ranging between 70 and 150 mesh.
The skin care product of the present invention takes the form of solid, liquid, or powder, depending on the form of the detergent base. The particles of the evening primrose powder are effective in removing the dead skin cells, the skin cutin, and the skin filth without causing the skin bruise. The evening primrose powder contains linolenic acid which is capable of reducing the contents of sugar and fat of the blood.
The present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the embodiments.